Inadequacies and Stolen Memories
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Dean shows he‘s got a soft side that Autumn is weary of. Darcy and Sam find that werewolves are a little on the romantic side. Will decides to woo Athena by recreating an event from their past the meant something to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Inadequacies and Stolen Memories **

**Summary: Dean shows he's got a soft side that Autumn is weary of. Darcy and Sam find that werewolves are a little on the romantic side. Will decides to woo Athena by recreating an event from their past the meant something to him.**

**A/N: Hmm well I did promise this even though I hate it and think they've completely gone out of character. The next chapter it Darcy/Sam if anyone has ideas for Will/Athena I'm TOTALLY open here. If someone wants another pairing just e-mail me and tell me who you want and I'll write a little oneshot for you. Major thanks to Poisonchik and Seer who've talked me through this fic.**

Autumn rolled over pulling the warm bare body next to her closer. It was only a matter of seconds before the alarm went off and they were forced to rise and shine. But these were the most precious moments of the whole day. Not awake or asleep. Not night or day. Dean kissed her hair, running his fingers through red locks when she nestled her head into his chest. They both soaked up the perfection of right now, because as soon as the alarm went off they'd be hunters again.

"I'm going to shoot that thing some morning." Dean threatened getting up and turning off the nuisance. He shuffled off toward the bathroom invoking their morning ritual. Autumn lingered in the bed for a few minutes before joining him in the shower. It seemed like no time before they were on the road again they'd get home after midnight if they kept a decent pace.

While Autumn wrote in a notebook on her lap and made phone calls, Dean went over his plan again. Sam and Athena would keep Aut busy all day, Teenie would prod her into dressing up for dinner, all while he got things in order. He even had real cash to pay for this venture. He knew how much she hated the money scams. How he'd landed a girl wild enough to keep up with him and tame enough to keep him in line was beyond his thought.

Dean was up and gone before she'd woke up but she didn't waste thought on it. The Impala needed an oil change and wax, their supplies needed refreshed, things needed done. John-dog was gone too so the two were probably close by. She brewed a pot of coffee, making breakfast. The aroma drew Athena and Sam from their room and out to the kitchen.

"Where's the dork?" Athena asked sitting down.

"He went out," Sam yawned. "Early too."

"Hmm." Autumn put the plates in front of the younger two before sitting down with her own making sure there was extra on the stove in case Will showed up, as he often did.

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded. He fully understood how much he was asking this late.

"If something opens up I'll call." The manager promised accepting the twenty Dean slipped him.

"Thanks." Dean turned on his heel and returned to the Impala. That was the third restaurant he'd tried and only had two more on his list. The fact that there were five to choose from at all shocked him. They were in the nowhere Montana they had no right to even hope for such a selection. He checked his list against the map and headed in the direction of his next stop picking up his cell to reserve a hotel room. Even if they could make the drive home tomorrow night he wouldn't want to. Call him selfish but once he had Autumn without restrictions he didn't want to return her.

The plan was a perfect Valentine's day. Not hunter perfect but perfect. The cheesy restaurant, expensive over done hotel room, and SHIT! He still had to acquire the flowers, lilacs her favorite, and the bracelet. There were three pieces of jewelry his mother always wore. Her wedding ring, a cross necklace, and a bracelet his father had given her when they were dating. The ring and necklace were buried in her plot. But Mary's bracelet was in a safety deposit box nearby. John had sent him the key, only after they'd shared a long conversation. Longer than any talk he remembered with his father. Dean wasn't aware they had so much to say to each other or how much the Daemons meant to both of them.

Tomorrow was going to be a big deal. He felt as if his life hung in the balance which scared him. Dean Winchester is many things but romantic and needy don't make the list and now he was acting down right girly. Autumn had better appreciate this even if it were the worst night she ever had. Not that it would or even could be. Dean knew even the smallest gesture would suffice, which might be why he wanted to go all out. Tomorrow had to be big because it was his first attempt at this sort of thing. It had to be big because he had a lot to make up for.

"Where is it!" Autumn's growl was followed by a lot of swearing and the sounds of her room being torn apart.

"I should check that," Athena told Will peeling herself off his lap.

"Just leave her be," Will instructed but before he could add anything else Autumn stormed in mad as a wet hen.

"Have either of you seen my bullet?" She asked her fingers clutching at the silver bullet that was no longer there.

"No." they both responded. Autumn growled again returning to her room. She had to find it, there were only two reasons she took it off, showers and sex. It freaked Dean out and though he wouldn't say it he preferred her without it. He was more prone to cuddling when she didn't wear it to bed. Autumn chewed her lip ripping into the sheets on her bed . She couldn't remember the last time she took it off, she hadn't showered since they got home, so that meant she took it off when they got in at the motel. She ran for her phone and keys.

"Where are you going?" Athena asked worriedly.

"Back!" Autumn shouted over her shoulder clearing the porch steps and nearly getting taken out by a sleek black Impala.

" Good way to become a speed bump." Dean teased getting out of the car. "Where's the fire?"

"Rafe's necklace, I've lost it." Autumn said once again reaching for the amulet against her emotions.

"Oh," Dean looked her over. "I'm just picking something up from Jen, then I have to run some errands I'll be a hour or so away from the motel I'll stop and check. Why don't you stay here?" She looked unsure a moment before nodding.

"Okay, but soon as you know if its there you have to call." She demanded. Dean took several steps toward her to take her face in his hands.

"Of course, Aut. I've got this." He kissed her soundly before going to retrieve the key from Jenny. Autumn didn't think to ask to go with him until he'd already left, a fact he was pleased with. There was no way he'd have been able to come up with a lie she wouldn't see through. He still wasn't sure if he liked that she saw through his lies or not. It could be helpful on the job but off it was only going to get him in trouble. Like when he lied saying Billy-Jack hadn't called while she was in the shower, he was doing it for her own good. That man was only going to pull her back in and that wasn't good for her or his girls.

Autumn couldn't sit still so she did what she always did when she couldn't sit still, she trained. Running until her legs felt like rubber, shooting until her arms couldn't hold the gun any longer, a hot shower to ease her aching body before taking Scarlet in for a full body work over. The Mustang was polished, waxed, tires rotated, oil changed, cleaned out, and tuned up all before time for dinner. Dean still hadn't called and she wasn't all that hungry so she tucked her cell in the pocket of a tight and roughed up pair of jeans before going to take a shift at the bar. If nothing else the other hunters would distract her.

"Excuse me?" Dean called walking in the door of the motel office. The clerk was the same as when they checked in and gave him a slight grin. "I was just here and my girl left"

"Used silver bullet on a rope?" the little foreign man inquired.

"Yeah, do you have it?"

"One of my cleaning girls found it, you'll have to talk with her." He reached for a walkie-talkie and called for Resa. A Hispanic accent replied and he told the woman to come to the office. Rather promptly a brown eyed woman came into the office.

"Si?" She inquired of her boss.

"This man is looking for the necklace you found."

"You said I could keep it," she nearly pouted.

"It belongs to my girlfriend, it was a gift from her brother." Dean lied. "He died a few years back, and when she realized she'd lost it she just fell to pieces. I had to drive all night to come back here and get it."

"I don't care mister, if she was careless enough to leave it behind she doesn't really care." Dean's blood boiled, where the hell did she get off talking like that about Autumn? "Tell ya what, I'll give it back," she paused a cruel smirk playing across her lips. "For a price."

"What do you want?" Dean nearly growled. The man behind the desk scurried into the back out of the line of fire.

"Fifty bucks." She said flatly.

"Ten."

"Fifty."

"Fifteen."

"Forty-five."

"Twenty." Dean said roughly. He didn't like this game, ever, and it was really starting to wear on his nerves. He shouldn't have to pay for Autumn's necklace at all but fifty bucks was way too much, not that he wouldn't pay it.

"Thirty and that's as low as I'm going." Dean forked over the cash and she handed him the necklace from in her pocket. He checked it over making sure it was in tact before digging out his phone and calling Autumn on his way to the Impala.

"Did you find it? Where was it? You okay? Nothing happened? Dean? Why aren't you answering?" Autumn asked all in a rush as she answered her phone.

"I found it, you forgot it at the motel, no problem." Dean chuckled.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"You can thank me when I get home to you," he teased.

"Of course! There will be plenty of thanking." She agreed a sly mischievous tone to her voice that told him she was smirking. He could practically see her leaned against a wall, boot lifted off the ground so she could bounce it against her prop. He knew exactly how her long vibrant red locks fell by memory.

"We have a hunt yet?" He asked to distract his own mind.

"Not really, I've talked with a few people, things seem quiet right now. A little too quiet honestly, something will happen soon. You want I'll get on finding us something so we can take off when you get back." she offered. A beep told him he had another call coming in and he checked it to see it was his number one restaurant calling him back.

"Nah, lets sit still a little longer. The kids could use the rest." He told her. "Aut, I've got to go another call coming in."

"Okay, be careful, Dork."

"Always am. See you in a few hours babe." He switched over to his other call. "Hello?"

"May I speak with Mr. Mackey?" a timid female voice asked.

"This is him." Dean responded.

"Hello, Mr. Mackey." The voice smiled. "This is Cherri from Isabella's. I was just calling to confirm your reservations for tomorrow night."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, sir. Two for seven o'clock. You may want to arrive a few minutes early it takes a moment to get seated. We're very busy on Valentine's." Cherri offered him a piece of advise.

"Sounds great." He agreed triumphant.

"Good, we'll see you then."

"Thanks." Dean snapped his phone shut dropping it on the seat next to him. This might all turn out well.

"Hey Dork." Autumn greeted soon as he walked in. She was half asleep on the couch a book propped up on her chest and eyes lazily flicking over the words. 

"Hey babe." He smiled moving to kiss the top of her head dangling the necklace in front of her face. She eagerly snatched it up tying it on before turning to him and dragging him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"It wasn't a problem, Aut. Now lets go to bed, I'm beat." He didn't dare say she looked tired, Will had made that mistake with Athena who informed them all that tired and old were one in the same. 

It didn't exactly take begging to get Autumn to bed and the rest of the night, even the next morning was uneventful. It was just after lunch when Jen approached with a hunt. Werewolf close by, seeking immediate attention, usually would have sounded great. Autumn insisted on discussing the matter with both Jen and Dean in depth before Dean explained that they had plans and someone else would have to take care of the hunt. Darcy and Sam jumped on it, any chance to skip out on the love fest that was the Daemon-Winchester cabin was well worth the risk. The younger duo left as quickly as they could pack Darcy's car leaving Dean to explain his plans. 

Autumn had been abnormally quiet all day. She seemed so lost in her own thought that it was cause for worry. Dean was used to her slipping off into her own little world, she'd come out with some insight or saying something that made no sense to him. It was part of her writing process as far as he understood it, but this as a different sort of lost in thought. There was a pain in her eyes that made him want to go back to Ohio and beat the tar out of Billy-Jack because surely some Valentine's incident with the man is what caused her heart ache today. 

"What'd you mean we have plans?" Autumn asked as she trailed him back to the cabin.

"You trust me?" Dean asked only to receive a 'duh' look. "Then do as I ask." Autumn looked as if 

she'd refuse his simple request a moment before nodding. "Go get a shower and put your hair up."

"Ponytail up or fancy up?"

"That bun thing you did with the little curl thing down the back of your neck." She was obviously even more confused at this but obediently went for the shower. While she was in there Dean pulled out a dress he'd seen in her closet, and imagined her in more than a few times. Then came the fun of pressing his suit. 

"Let me," Athena stopped him as he swore at the iron who'd once again burnt his fingers. She showed him, though he barely paid attention, how to iron a suit. "Here, I've stolen one of Will's ties." She said offering him a silk tie that matched Autumn's dress. "Its more fitting and a change from that black one." she shrugged her explanation. She hovered a moment before turning, "I'll assist the make-up department." 

"Go easy on that junk." Dean warned causing the younger girl to laugh. "I'm serious Teenie."

"Yeah, yeah. Has anyone told you you're adorable lately?" She asked leaving him to change.

"Am I allowed to ask questions yet?" Autumn asked as she found Dean waiting for her in the living room in a suit. 

"No," he answered taking her in. She was beautiful and didn't even realize it. "Come on we're going to be late." He urged holding out his arm to wrap around her as they made their way to the Impala. On the back seat was a bag he'd already packed with their things and it didn't go unnoticed by her. 

"Is this why we couldn't take that hunt? You wanted to drag me off?" She asked clutching that stupid silver bullet.

"Autumn, that's a question." She rolled her eyes sinking into her seat as he pulled out. Dean hid a smirk as he drove along. "You may as well get happy its going to be a drive." Autumn didn't respond other than to turn on the radio, in full sulk mode. He wondered what else was going on, usually one missed hunt wouldn't be such a problem for her which meant she wanted a distraction. He flipped through all the recent events trying to spot one that would be the cause of her distress and came up empty. It took a hour to get to town and another fifteen minutes to find the restaurant when he parked Autumn just stared at the glowing lights of the 'ISABELLA' sign in wonderment. 

"What've you done?" She muttered getting out of the Chevy. 

"I thought, it might be nice to celebrate Valentine's this year." He told her awkwardly. She glanced in his direction and he caught the mixed emotions there. He'd learned to read her nearly as well as she could read him. "Is that okay?" She smiled at him, the sort of 'I'm going to be daddy's brave little girl' smile he only saw her use when near the Mortons.

"Yeah, its great." She nodded and allowed him to lead her inside. A willowy woman seated them by a window overlooking the 7th hole of the golf course next door. She offered them menus before leaving and Autumn studied it for a long moment before looking up to see he wasn't having much luck with much of the French on the page. "McDonalds is easier." She teased.

"Aut," He warned he really wanted to pull this off without a hitch but she didn't seem as up for it as he'd expected. 

"Here," she came around to lean over his shoulder and translate what little she could. She knew more about these types of restaurants from her dinners with the publishing companies and such that she dealt with for her 'real' job. It didn't take them long to settle on the most innocent sounding dishes on the menu and move to the wine not that either liked the looks of that either. "Bottle of Jack would be nice."

"I was thinking more like a long neck." She laughed.

"Dean, you know this wasn't all necessary. We could have stayed home and done something."

"By something you mean research or train or played under the hood?" Dean prompted and she looked away from his eyes as she so often did when she thought she was being scolded. 

"I don't do romantic Valentine's days, Dork." She admitted and before he could question the waiter came to take their order which Autumn easily reported to the man. "So at what point tonight do I break out the holy water?"

"Aren't I allowed to do something normal?"

"Sure, but this isn't normal this is the product of watching 72 straight of romantic movies." She argued. 

"What do you have against Valentine's day anyway?" He asked. Autumn chewed at her lip her knee bouncing under the table. "What did he do?" She must have been reliving some memory of Billy-Jack the way she was acting. 

"It wasn't him." She told him as if she could read his mind. "I told you about my dad right?"

"You mean killing himself?" She didn't meet his eyes again but nodded.

"On my parents anniversary. They were married on Valentine's, Dean." Suddenly all his plans sounded horrible. He should have taken her on a hunt, or teased her as she bloodied her knuckles under the hood of one of the cars.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" She looked up with a bright smile he hadn't been expecting and stole his words from him.

"You thought you had to make up for Billy-Jack didn't you?" She asked with a teasing tone to her voice. She seemed to truly enjoy how tortured he'd become over all matters Morton. He averted his eyes this time playing with is napkin and she laughed leaning over the table revealing more of her cleavage than he liked to be revealed when they were in public. When it was just the two of them clothes were entirely optional in his opinion but when his eyes weren't the only ones who could see her he wasn't so impressed, he knew what was on other men's minds. "Oh Dean, never think you have to fix his mistakes." She reached for his hands stopping their fidgeting. 

"What you said in Georgia, with Teenie's runt, though," he finally looked into her face finding those hazel eyes waiting for his. "About being afraid of me. Being afraid I'd turn into him."

"It's a completely irrational fear, you and I both know that." She assured him not that it helped. He had this drive to prove he'd never be her first love, that he would never hurt her like that.

"But its still there." He mumbled and she squeezed his hand. 

"Its like any other scar. It'll always be there to remind me of where I've been and what I've done. Its there to teach me what not to do next time, long as your patient with it I won't let it get in the way." Patience wasn't his strong suit, he'd lost his patience so often with Sammy and it got him in hot water on hunts too often, least before Autumn showed up to keep the waters manageable.

The conversation took a lighter turn then and soon their meals arrived and he found they were both enjoying themselves. She attempted to regale him with tales of previous suitors go's at this perfect Valentine's thing. He hadn't been aware that while she was at college there'd been a man who had been rather persistent that Kit ended up dispatching of. For every story she'd tell he'd add one of his own, dates and random hook-ups leaving out the rather obvious endings of any that took place after high school. When the check came he paid without hesitation promising her there was still more to their evening. 

The hotel room reminded him of their room in Vegas, the same heart shaped bed with red silk sheets. It was over done and the blood red of everything was enough to drive the sanest vampire mad. The bellhop saw them in and Dean tipped him while Autumn wandered toward the widow her slight gasp alarmed him but soon as he saw what lay beyond the curtains he understood her reaction. They had an amazing view of the mountains, definitely breath taking and despite the frosty nip to the air Autumn threw open the balcony doors and stepped out to better take in the moonlit sights. 

For a moment Dean was caught between slipping up behind her, taking he in his arms, or he could present her with Mary's bracelet. The later idea was more fitting, he'd have all night to hold her however he pleased. He'd kept the velvet jewelry box inside his jacket all night waiting for the right moment and here it was. He checked to be sure it was still there riding against his chest before striding out to her. She looked up at him and he was stunned briefly by the way the starlight reflected in her eyes. 

"You know you've not done half bad, just promise me next time you won't repeat the date." 

"That I can promise." Mostly because he never planned on being in the dog house so badly as to need this sort of night and it wasn't very Autumn-like to want it. "Aut," he reached inside his jacket and she went wide-eyed with fear backing against the railing. 

"Dean Winchester that had better be a gun you're about to pull on me." She warned.

"What?" he couldn't have been more confused. 

"Winchester, if that's a certain piece of jewelry that comes with a particular question you'd best save us both the trouble and leave it in your pocket." 

"No! No. No. No. Aut, that's not what this is. I don't want to marry you." He clarified had realization dawned on him.

"Yeah that's so not a kick to a girls ego." she muttered and he gave a flustered sigh.

"That's not what I meant either."

"So you do want to get married?" 

"Yes…No!…Would you shut up for a second here? I'm trying to do something." folded her arms over her chest and fell silent as he pulled the box out. "See too big for a ring." He showed her. "Mom never wore much jewelry, but she used to wear this all the time." He opened the box to reveal the thin gold tennis bracelet. "Dad says you're much as daughter to him as he ever expects to have, and I know gold isn't your thing. You like silver better. Its definitely more useful in our line of work and-" His rambling was cut off by her lips against his.

"Would you shut up for a second?" She asked with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know its taken forever! Sam hasn't been playing nice. Darcy has ADD, too. I swear there are days that girl wouldn't be able to sit still with an elephant on her lap. I feel like I've rushed this but I'll leave that up to you guys to judge. R&R I'll work on Go Fish tomorrow, I'm headed to bed now, and then be back here for Will/Teenie. Again feel free to throw your ideas at me for anything you want to see. Couples, songfics, a scene you want written for This and That that you think would be interesting to see. Crack or otherwise. I'm up for it, anything to get back in the swing of things.**

**Seer, I hope this lives up to expectations and if not I guess you'll have to make me write something a little more heated. But I haven't been able to get it out of my head that Sam likes pain.**

**Chapter Two**

"Sam, stop." Darcy laughed putting her hand over the wrench he was holding. "You're stripping the nuts." She was attempting to show him a minor repair on her Volkswagen and the poor boy was not mechanically inclined at all. "Why don't we work on something else?" A thankful air wafted down their mental link and she averted her eyes from his until he laughed.

"Let's go, Dar." He shook his head making brown locks dance and she made sure their link was better protected from her signals. It was bad enough that she was so fascinated by him he didn't have to know it. Even with Athena's blessing it really didn't feel right and she knew the blond was merely her excuse for now. She followed him, John-Dog following her to the bar where Gus automatically poured two cokes knowing them well enough to know neither drank much.

"Dean, please?" Autumn was arguing with Dean in hushed tones in the corner. Jen seemed thoroughly amused with their conversation as she watched the lovers. Sam glanced at Darcy questioningly and she obediently brushed against their minds. The older Winchester caught the brief contact and turned to them.

"Darcy! Sammy! Come here a moment." He beckoned and the two cautiously moved to the trio of hunters.

"_He wants us to hunt werewolves because it will get in the way of his big plans." _Darcy quickly told Sam to prepare him for what was to come. Sam took it all in stride used to her mind slipping over his and her voice lacing itself into his mind's ear.

"You can't do it, your car is sick." Autumn told them immediately. Darcy knew she was desperate to get away from anything remotely Valentine's related and was tempted to give the older woman this much.

"I'll take care of your car." Dean broke in. "Jenny has a hunt. Couple of werewolves, not far off. Would be a really easy gig for you you'll barely be gone the weekend."

"We'll do it!" Sam responded excitedly. Darcy found he too was eager to get away. Mostly because Athena and Will promised to be painful to watch. He may accept that he doesn't stand a chance with her, even understands that further coupling within their quartet would make things awkward, but that didn't make it easier to watch Athena turn to a man who had hurt her so often in the past.

"Seriously?" Dean and Autumn both stared mouths agape for a moment.

"Yeah, seriously." Sam nodded. "Darcy and Dean can finish the VW and Jen can give me the case file to look over. We'll head out first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good." Jen nodded and her word being law Autumn rolled her eyes and sulked over to the bar to pout. "Sam, come with me."

Sam and Darcy were out with the sun the following morning and made it to the tiny town of Rutherford just before noon. With much apprehension the pair accepted the motel's only available room, one bed being the cause of their nervousness. Even after a winded talk about being adults and able to handle the situation neither seemed very confident. Sam had offered to sleep on the floor or even in the car but she refused both options calling them nonsense. Darcy couldn't have been happier when he suggested lunch.

As always the first day seemed wasted getting the lay of the land and the story from the locals. They'd already lost two nights of the moon and with only one left to go neither seemed to mind that they'd be fixing the bed issue with no sleep, at least until dawn. The locals confirmed what Jen had already told them their most likely suspect was a young man by the name of Nathan Greene. Disappearances on campus had driven him home and now that he was home gruesome, werewolf worthy, murders were taking place. At school it had been women who had rejected him, and his high school sweet heart was last night's victim. The people were finally catching on, a little late.

"There's a wolf in sheep's clothing and they still protect him." Darcy grumbled always amazed by people's stupidity.

"They're not sure, Dar, we're not even sure. Just wait until after tonight." Sam coaxed from his place in an arm chair as far from the bed as possible. He'd taken the task of finding Nathan's address. No one in town was willing to give it up and the phone book wasn't going to give directions too which would be helpful. She felt his mind change courses going back to the computer in his lap and left him to it. The sooner they had directions the sooner they could check Nathan out. Darcy plucked herself up off the bed, where she'd flopped when they got in, and went to check her supply of silver bullets. She knew she'd checked this before leaving but it was always good to do a double check.

"_Where's your gun?"_ She asked him and he extracted the handgun from his pants offering it to her without looking away from the screen. "_Thank ya."_ She smiled dropping on the bed once more to load Sam's gun with her bullets.

"_Okay I've got the directions, want to go check him out?"_ Sam asked as he wrote down said directions on the motel stationary. Darcy nodded spinning the barrel of her revolver.

"_Better to know who we're watching before he changes into something we don't know." _

The directions were pretty straight forward and in no time they reached the residency of Nathan Greene and his parents Kathleen and Harold. From the things said about the Greene's in town part of the hesitancy to handle Nathan was that his older sister had died some years earlier and after that the Greene's had been unhealthily obsessed with their son. A white cross as posted under a weeping willow on the edge of the driveway with the name Selena written on it. Sam glanced at Darcy to see if she noticed the cross there was a sort of sadness that clung to the house that wasn't lost on either hunter. Darcy gave him a follow my lead look and skipped up to the front door ringing the bell. Being that it was the middle of a work day they were sure only to find the jobless student at home. A short geeky looking guy, favoring Mikey Way, answered the door in his boxers and bathrobe. Sam had to turn and fake a cough not to snicker at Darcy's disgust.

"Hi," she greeted brightly. "We're selling encyclopedias-"

"I already have two sets, and the internet is so much easier." Nathan responded cutting Darcy off. She bristled just stopping the door before he shut it in her face, Sam instinctively stepping up behind her. The two stared each other down before Darcy removed her hand from the door and allowed it to close she turned on her heel and stalked back to the car, waiting until Sam was buckled in before explaining her little battle.

"_He has no idea what happened last night. He went to bed early not feeling well, and next thing he knew he was naked in the front yard this morning scratched up and bloody._" She explained.

There was no longer any doubt, they had their man. The duo drove up and down the street a few times before finding a nice patch of trees where they could see the drive and parking. It was going to be a long four hour stake out before sundown, but neither wanted to risk him slipping off somewhere first and then an innocent person dying. They sat in an awkward silence for a long time before Darcy reached for the glove box producing a bag of potato chips.

"There's coke in the backseat." She told him and Sam turned to see the small cooler tucked behind her seat. He popped off the lid and withdrew two sodas offering Darcy one as she opened the chips. "Long hours behind the wheel alone." she explained sensing his amusement that she'd keep the car stocked.

"Ah," he nodded it made sense. "So what were you doing back at the Resort?" She had been near the Resort in months and suddenly when they returned there she was in the library pouring over books as if she'd never left in the middle of the night.

"Marc said you guys were due back in and I had a few things I needed to look up." She said extracting her journal from the glove box too. She wiped her hands on her jeans before flipping through the book she pulled out a news paper clipping and handed it to him. "Girl about our age, starts fires. Her dorm room went up, then the friend's house she was staying in, then the cops had done a work up on both fires arrest her and the cell she was put in at the prison caught fire her cellmate was cooked alive and she came out with out a mark on her but cell was completely engulfed. No one knows how she did it. Kind of catches the eye." Sam nodded reading over the article himself as Darcy looked for another, older, clipping. "Her mother died like yours. I wanted to research pyrokinesis, see if I can't help the girl at all. They've got her in some facility in New York now, studying her no doubt." It had only been a matter of time before others started noticing the special children. Sam just hoped this girl didn't find death more suiting than living. "I know, but if they're using her as a lab rat." Darcy said sharing his thought.

They fell into silence again though more contemplative this time. Their thoughts took much the same road and when Sam spoke out loud again Darcy was able to keep up the conversation which quickly turned more toward twenty questions and inching closer to each other in the front of the Beetle. As the pair talked neither noticed the passing of time until suddenly all was dark and quiet outside the car. When Nathan's parents had come they'd noted to cars but those barely counted as noteworthy occurrences.

"He should have done something by now." Darcy pointed out. There was a clear view from this angle of the backyard too and he hadn't slipped out the back he was still in the house. Most of the lights were off and curtains all drawn.

"It fits," Sam argued. "Lets stay a little longer."

"I wasn't suggesting we leave, I think we should get closer. If his parents confronted him about the deaths…" she trailed off and Sam knew what she was thinking.

If they'd confronted him he may have gone off on them. They climbed from the car, checking that they still had their weapons on them, then crept up to the house. They could easily hear the tv, a live studio audience laughing in the silence that surrounded the screen. Sam being taller peaked through the window, the curtains weren't thick enough to hide any figures within the lit room, but from what he could make out no one was watching the tv. They moved on to the next window this time there was sound, whimpering just below the window sill. The hunters exchanged looks conferring, was it human? The whimpers became stifled sobs of a woman and Sam pressed a hand to the window trying to slid the glass up so they could get in or get the woman out. There was no luck, it was locked. Sam motioned for Darcy to follow him and they made their way to the front door. Slinking in as silently as possible they moved through the house in the general direction of the window they had been beneath moments before.

"Shit!" Darcy swore as she tripped over something in the doorway. The sobs in the room became even more pronounced and Sam ripped Darcy back to her feet both stepping over what they could see as a body once they moved out of the way of a small pool of light. "Hey," Darcy cooed to the woman beneath the window she shrank back from Darcy's touch. "Its okay, we're here to help. Can you get up?" The woman didn't speak just shaking her head, she reached for her legs. "Sam." Darcy called him over. He'd been looking around on guard waiting on the monster to leap out at them where was he?

"Yeah?" He asked squatting at her side.

"The bookcase is on her legs." Darcy kept her voice low and calm though Sam could feel the worry in her mind. He nodded and started to lift it but the woman finally spoke.

"No!" She hissed catching them both off guard. "Leave it and get out of here before he wakes up."

"Where is he?" Sam asked and Darcy gasped.

"He's knocked out at the moment. Sam, all three of them are-"

"Werewolves." the woman finished for her. "Clever little girl, get out of here. He's already killed my husband. He's feral we thought we could help him but its just not working. Now hunters leave!" Darcy and Sam turned away but not to leave. Darcy had seen the house in the woman's mind and knew where her son was they'd put a bullet in his heart while he laid unconscious. "You're too late." The she-wolf behind them announced not seconds before the werewolf leapt out of the shadows at them. Sam went down the beast on top of him and a growl behind her caused Darcy to fire without aiming, barely clipping the creature who had her Sam. The woman pinned down by the bookcase had shuddered into a nightmare creature in seconds flat.

"Ignore her!" Sam shouted fighting to get the upper hand. Darcy didn't have time to think she needed to save Sam the woman could wait. She aimed this time firing several shots into the werewolf's back and he fell limp on Sam. She shoved him off kneeling at Sam side.

"You okay?" She asked. Instead of responding he grabbed the gun she'd dropped and shot the werewolf that had freed herself from the bookcase. She dropped dead and Sam let the gun fall from his hand.

"That was not our smartest plan." She smiled throwing her arms around him not carrying that she'd opened their mental link completely. This going two ways Sam caught all her worry, fear, and gratitude that he wasn't hurt and Darcy got his pain.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out pulling away. "Lets get you back to the room and cleaned up." Sam didn't protest letting Darcy help him back to his feet and the two went back to the motel room.

Despite Sam's insistence that he could take care of himself Darcy cleaned up his scratches, he was lucky there didn't seem to be any bites. She looked him over again and came back to his chest where most the damage seemed to be, there had been wooden splinters and glass shards in his back where he'd been thrown into the rubble of the furniture. Sam watched her nimble fingers as she cleaned and bandaged his chest without a word, though what was entering his mind through hers was worse that the scolding Dean and Autumn would have given him. Why everyone assumed you can avoid being tackled like that after the fact was beyond him.

"Because you see the future," Darcy teased.

"Cute." He rolled his eyes. "You done there?" He asked not seeing where she could possibly have any more work to do. She met his eyes and he read the defiance, hesitant as it was, behind them.

"What if I'm not?"

"Well that would make this rather difficult," he told her and on impulse bent his neck just enough to brush his lips against hers. He received nothing but encouragement from Darcy's mind and careful of his sore body pulled her up onto the bed with another kiss and a third managed to roll her under him. At first Darcy wasn't sure how to touch him, as she desperately wanted to, without hurting him but after a few of moments of him being in control of the situation she found that his mind flared around hers in a good way when she wrapped her arms around him dragging him closer to her instead of hovering way up there. . Sam hissed when she pressed against him but didn't pull away, if anything the lip lock became even more heated.

_"Sammy,"_ She brushed against his mind. _"You're going to hurt yourself."_ She warned and he cooled off after a few minutes. There was a promise though in that last kiss before he laid down next to her, something that said this wasn't over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAHA!! I'm finally done! Hope you guys enjoyed this and with it out of the way I'll be back on Go Fish. Love ya'll and please leave a review. I'm in serious need of a hit guys.**

**Chapter Three**

Teenie woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, if there was a better smell to wake to she didn't know it. She slipped out of her cocoon, as Sam had taken to calling the mass of blankets she slept under, grabbing for the nearest hoodie she could find and pulling it on. The blonde muttered to Sam a quick good morning as her moving around had woken him. He returned the greeting leaving his bunk and heading for the bathroom while Teenie went to find the wonderful soul who was making breakfast and worship them. Autumn sat their food down in front of them nearly as soon as they entered the kitchen. Other than Dean's absences there was nothing notable about the meal. Will came in half way through, and the two took their coffees into the living room and she wasted no time planting herself in his lap.

"So tomorrow's Valentine's there anything I need to be worried about?" Will asked holding her.

"Just that Dean will go completely mental and kill us all when his plans backfire." She shrugged her fingers playing with the curls of black silk at the base of his neck under the base of his ponytail.

"I can't believe he's not realized how dangerous it is to do anything remotely romantic on the fourteenth of February in a hundred mile radius of Autty. I can't believe you haven't warned him yet. I thought you liked the guy?"

"I do. Dean's great, good for her too. But there are some fights they have to have, Willy. Just like little kids, you have to let them fall down and scrape their knees or they'll never learn that there's a reason we walk instead of run." Teenie explained.

"Says the girl that never wants anything to do with the upbringing of children." he teased.

"Hey, I've had to raise you and Autumn. I'm done."

"Where is it!?" Autumn's growl was followed by a lot of swearing and the sounds of her room being torn apart.

"I should check that," Athena told Will peeling herself off his lap.

"Just leave her be," Will instructed but before he could add anything else Autumn stormed in mad as a wet hen.

"Have either of you seen my bullet?" She asked her fingers clutching at the silver bullet that was no longer there.

"No." they both responded. Autumn growled again returning to her room.

"Looks like we've got our distraction." Will grinned.

"For my sake I hope you didn't steal it." Will's walking talking Barbie said shaking her head.

"Your sake?" he questioned.

"Yes, my sake. After Autumn kills you who am I supposed to use as a space heater?" She told him with a shiver reclaiming her place in his lap.

The moment he'd found out that he would have Athena uninhibited for at least 24 hours Will had realized this was his moment. In the past year he thought he'd made great strides to win back Athena's trust. He'd kept close to the resort called her at least once a week, e-mails and texts were exchanged more frequently so she always knew where he was and had little to worry about in that way. He'd restrained himself as much as he could on the subject of "them" after seeing her red rimmed blue eyes following seeing him with Lily. He couldn't hurt her like that, and it hadn't been and easy feat to pretend to move on either. So he left her to play dress up with Autumn choosing to go for a drive and think. Dean wouldn't be very appreciative if he helped in the dressing of Autumn and having one Winchester brother hate your guts is more than enough you don't need them both riding your ass.

He had one day to prove she was his world. One day to make her see he'd grown up and worse than the limited time he doubted he'd get another opportunity either. There had to be some moment in their past that had laid things out plain and clear. He drove until he had to turn back toward a gas station and seeing a couple of high school aged kids making out leaned against the side of a Mini Coop he knew what that moment was.

Teenie sat with John-dog on the couch a blanket curled around her combing her fingers through her wet hair as she looked over what Autumn had written of their latest book trying to conjure an image she could draw. The older couple had left a few hours ago, Darcy and Sam were on their hunt, and Will had been missing in action for a while now so she'd showered and settled in to do some work before bed. The front door opened and she looked up to find Will approaching her playing with his car keys. He came over kissing the top of her head and knocking John off the couch.

"What do you say we go for a little drive?" He asked.

"I say its late, cold, and I'm ready for bed."

"I'll keep you warm and we won't be gone too long." He said adding a cheesy grin and "Pwease?"

"Oh fine." Athena rolled her eyes hopping up to get her coat.

"You know we used to do this kind of thing all the time," Will reminded her. "Of course then there was a lot of sneaking you out your bedroom window so Autumn wouldn't know you were out."

"She wouldn't have cared that I was out, it was that I was out with you." Teenie told him leaning into his side as he drove one handed down the dark narrow road. The trees blocked out all the moon and starlight creating a jet blackness that seemed to be threatening to engulf their souls along with the car. "We all know you were only after one thing." she teased.

"I'm sorry, Corny, but you'll be hard pressed to find a man who'd blame me. There are even a good number of women who wouldn't."

"Ew, Will, that's just nasty." Teenie grimaced.

"Aw, Teen, don't worry about it no one else gets you long as I'm around." she snorted.

"I'm sure that's supposed to be comforting."

"It was." He said pulling off the road. "Know where we are?"

"I'm pretty sure of where we're not." she offered. Will laughed, the trees had thinned out and the full moon was easily visible now. He slid out of the car motioning her to join him but she refused. "Its too cold out there and my hair is wet. I'll catch my death!" she protested. Rolling his eyes Will climbed back into his seat and Athena slid back to the passenger's side leaning against the door to watch him. "What're you up to Willy?"

"This is where we went on our first actual date. I took you into town we had an early dinner because you didn't like these roads after dark, said they were creepy. I pulled off right here because we could see the sky and I wanted to show you some constellations-"

"And you finally got me to see what you saw and it starts pouring rain." Athena added and he nodded. "So instead of getting in the car like any normal person would have done we went at it on the hood of the Rust Monster until you lost your footing and we slid off into the mud."

"Seemed to be a reoccurring theme with us, we were always wet and muddy." he smiled weakly wondering if she'd caught what he was trying to do or not.

Teenie leaned forward, "You ever try something like thing like this again and I'll shoot you again." She took hold of the front of his shirt dragging him to her into a lip lock. "But you still get points for trying."

"What are these points good for?" he asked kissing her again conveying what he hoped. She let down his hair running her fingers through it while allowing him full access to her mouth.

"Take me home and I'll show you."


End file.
